


You've got Mail

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a mailman, Based on a True Story, Crack, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, based on an amazon pricing error, but like just of an apartment building, marinette is a mess, there is over 100 lbs of pasta at my house and we dont even eat pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien Agreste's job as a mailman briefly introduces him to a lot of interesting people, but none as fascinating as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Just the sheer amount of mail, and variety of what she receives is intriguing.But, he never has the courage to actually talk to her, until she has the audacity to order the worst delivery he has had to carry alone.





	You've got Mail

Adrien Agreste went on his daily route delivering mail through the apartment complex. 

First, he went to the first floor, handing out a few envelopes, a couple cards. 

On the second floor, someone had a package. That was exciting. People rarely got packages, except for her. 

They had to sign and everything. 

After Adrien delivered the box, he grabbed the mail for the third floor. 

That wasn't even a fair title. In his arms, he had at least 30 envelopes and magazines, and only one of them went to someone else.

29 of them went to someone named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien didn't know much about her, besides the fact that she got a lot of mail, was really pretty and he knew where she lived.

Based on the magazines, he knew she was interested in fashion.

From weekly apartment HOA meetings, he knew she was bold.... but not this bold. Looking at the boxes in front of him, he groaned.

It was going to take multiple trips to get her mail to her. And the elevator was broken.

Adrien started with the papers. He went upstairs, gave her her mail and went back down. 

Then he grabbed a box. It wasn't too big of a box, but it weighed at least 20 lbs. It was pretty big for mail. Especially in an apartment complex. 

The box on it's own was no big deal, but the fact that she had the audacity to order 5 identical heavy boxes was ridiculous. 

Adrien couldn't carry a hundred pounds up the stairs. He didn't want to get hurt.

So he took it two boxes at a time.

Two, slow, painful boxes.

When Adrien handed her the first two boxes, he was already sweaty. 

After the next two, he was out of breath.

By the time Adrien brought the fifth box up, he was absolutely done.

He pulled out his clipboard and gestured to her. "Please sign here."

"I can't." She froze. "I didn't order this." 

Adrien groaned. "Dont tell me I delivered to the wrong floor."

"No, it's definitely my name on the boxes, but I didn't order this much."

"Maybe it was a labeling error." Adrien shrugged. "It happens all the time. Its yours now, sign here."

"But, I-"

"You what?" 

"I ordered five bags of pasta." Marinette sighed, "not five boxes."

"I thought it seemed a little excessive."Adrien chuckled. 

"I won't even be able to eat this much pasta."

"I could help," Adrien winked.

"Really?" She smiled. "I'd like that."

"And I'd like it if people didn't have the audacity to make me carry 100 lbs up the stairs."

"120."

"What?"

"I just did some math. Its actually 120lbs."

"That's so much pasta."

"Do you still want to help me eat it?"

"I mean, only if you want me to."

"I do."

"Great." He blushed. "Friday?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's a date."

"Yeah, but if you buy any more pasta, I will cut you off."

"That's valid, I may have an addiction."

"120 lbs? Who does that?"

"Apparently me." She kissed him. "Friday."

"Its a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Who buys 120 lbs of pasta from Amazon??  
My mom, actually.  
Mom we don't even eat pasta. We are like a salad and meat family. Sometimes we have rice. We don't do pasta.  
I know there are seven people in this family, but that's very excessive.  
I... have no words.


End file.
